Character stretch glitch
The Character stretch glitch is a glitch that occurs in most Halo games, where an in-game character model is stretched to a physically impossible extent. Some have compared the effect to rubber. Some people think when the corpse settles it stretches to fit its position (i.e.: hanging off an edge.) Halo: Combat Evolved It happens quite often in the Halo:CE. Whenever a corpse's body part hangs off an edge, the body part stretches at very awkward angles. An extreme case of this can be witnessed on a level where there are stationary energy shields. If a player standing on one dies, and the shield goes down, the body will float in midair in an extremely contorted manner. This is due to the fact that, unlike the other Halo games, there are only a few death animations, unlike in Halo 2 and 3'' where the body can end up in any position. If the body rests off a ledge, the programming of the game tries to bring part of it down to a solid surface, but if the center is on a surface then the game engine won't make the body fall off the ledge. Halo CE's ragdolls, colloquially known as dead bodies, do not abide by any physics. They are dynamic models, and will literally stick to whatever surface it lands on. It also seems that Marines' mouths are stretched to an impossible limit sometimes when they die. Halo 2 On ''Halo 2, one method of doing this is on the multiplayer level Midship. It requires two players. Where some ramps lead up to the higher level, there seems to be some sort of shield generated from blue plasma. Have a player crouching behind it (on the platform) and have them melee the shield, preferably with the Energy Sword, and then assassinate the other player. There is a 10% chance that when the player dies, his/her neck will stretch through the shield. Other outcomes include spasms in the player's corpse, or a combination of the spasms and the long neck (although the chance of this happening is very low). The other 90% of the time, the character's model will "air swim"—its arms will shake in a swimming fashion. Also, in the campaign level Gravemind, it is possible to stretch Grunt corpses. To do this you must wield a Brute Shot, and when clearing the Covenant jails, melee the Grunt bodies into the cells. There should be a small pit at the back of the cell, and meleeing the Grunt bodies to the invisible wall should stretch their limbs past the invisible wall. If you continue to melee, the body should fall into the pit. Other character models including Jackals, Elites, and the jailed Marines will stretch as well. Halo 3 The glitch is most noticeable in Halo 3. If a player hits a solid object such as the ground, a wall, a pillar, a ledge, or a ceiling with a lot of force, there's a chance that their corpse will stretch at bizarre angles, such as their heads and arms being underneath their body for split seconds. This can be easily witnessed in Theater. It should be noted that the more inflexible components of a character's model, such as the head and armored parts, do not stretch; it only happens in the areas between the joints. It gives your corpse lots of forms in your armor. Methods of launching bodies against surfaces at high velocities include being smashed into a ceiling by a Trip Mine or other explosive, being sent flying by a fast-moving vehicle such as a Banshee, being struck with a well-placed Energy Sword or Gravity Hammer blow, or by sticking someone with a plasma grenade. There are other chances of this happening. In the Halo 3 Beta, a body stretch glitch causes the player's head to be stuck in the platform on the starting bases of Valhalla. Occasionally your arm will get stuck in the fence or something to that degree but not often. There is also photographic evidence of a neck stretch on Sandtrap. Some claim it has also been caused by lag. This can also be seen in the Halo 3 campaign. When you destroy a Scarab Tank's power core at just the right moment, you occasionally get shot into the air. If you clear the map boundary, your limbs will all stretch for a second or two. Another way to see this is when in theater mode on the level Halo: when a player falls through one of the platforms, pause as soon as the player hits the ground. Go up to the body and most of the time, the player's neck and/or other limbs will be stretched. Marines sometimes also stretch if caught in an explosion. Another way of doing this is on a map that has a high boundary, such as Sandtrap—simply make your body fall from a great height. This can be done by making a floating platform high up, standing on it and dying so your body falls off. When your body hits the ground, it's very likely that it will stretch. Another Scarab Tank method involves shooting the Scarab's knees until it stops moving. While it is immobile, jump on a "kneeflapcap" or anywhere on the Scarab's leg and wait for it to start moving again. As soon as it lifts its leg, you will be sent flying really fast and if you're lucky enough to hit a solid surface, you will stretch almost every limb in your newly-made corpse. For better results, try standing right on top of the "kneeflapcap" so you will be shot straight up. You should hit the invisible ceiling and stretch violently. Halo: Reach If a player hits a solid object such as the ground, a wall, a pillar, a ledge, or a ceiling with a lot of force, there's a chance that their corpse will stretch at bizarre angles, such as their heads and arms being underneath their body for split seconds. This can be easily witnessed in Theater. Halo 4 In Halo 4 in the matchmaking gametype of Mini Slayer corpses often stretch their limbs and necks. This is most likely due to the Mini Slayer gametype consisting of shrunken player models with glitched death animations. Trivia *The 1.1 auto-update of Halo 3 helped decrease the frequency of this glitch. *An easy way to do this is a Sword lunge kill, getting killed when in a speeding vehicle, or falling from a high distance. *Halo: Combat Evolved Elites sometimes can have their mandibles stretched a couple feet. Gallery File:Marine glitch.jpg|Marines being stretched during Halo 3's campaign. File:Sndtrpneck.jpg|A Spartan's neck stretches after a Banshee collision on Sandtrap. File:Spartan glitch 3.jpg|A Spartan is stretched on Narrows. File:AHHH.jpg|Elite's bodies can stretch as well File:Stretched neck.jpg|Stretched necks seem to be quite common. File:StrechyGrunt2.jpg|A Grunt, stretched in Halo 3. File:ReachStretchGlitch.png|A Spartan's neck and arms stretching out in Halo: Reach. File:Halopcglitchymarine.jpg|A similar glitch in the PC edition of Halo 1. elitemajorstretched.png|An Elite Major in the level Silent Cartographer with a stretched jaw and arm. References External links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3a058FB6JWQ YouTube: Hollywood Halo-neck stretch glitch] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGL7Z6NQi3Q YouTube: The Greatest Halo 3 Death] Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Glitches Category:Halo 3 Glitches Category:Halo 2 Glitches